theoddbodsshowfandomcom-20200213-history
Phases
There have been many phases in 'Oddbods . '''This page is going to tell you all the phases and eras Oddbods This was the very first Oddbods phase. It was what started the show in the first place. Volume 1 ' '''Christmas * Christmas Lights * Gift Thief * Newt's Gift * Pogo's Gift * Season of Giving * Christmas Carol * Frozen Frog * Bubble Wrap Chinese New Year * Dragon Dance * Red Packet * Fireworks * Family Portrait * Fire Cracker * Happy Chinese New Year Valentine's Day * Frog Prince * Fuse's Valentine * Zee's Valentine * Cupid * Sweet Hearts * Kissing Booth Apple * Pogo and the Apple * Jeff, Slick and the Apple * Bubbles and the Apple * Fuse and the Apple * Zee and the Apple * Newt and the Apple Day in life of Oddbods * Fuse * Bubbles * Jeff * Newt * Pogo * Slick * Zee Snowflakes * Fuse and the Snowflake * Newt and the Snowflake * Zee and the Snowflake Photocopier * Fuse * Pogo * Zee The Oddbods Show After Oddbods shorts, Oddbods became quite popular so One animation decided to make a show but it was still hard work so they decided to make their episodes 7 minutes long. Season 1 # It's My Party # A Good Heart # Marooned # Parental Instincts # The Sheriff of Oddsville # Alien Abduction # Slick Moves # A Perfect Night's Squeak # A Newt to Remember # One Two Many # Pogo The Poltergeist # Robobuddy # Pain in The Arts # Zeellionaire # Bad Medicine # Fuse Ruse # Narco Klepto # Bubble Trouble # Double Date Trouble # My Hero # Florence Newtingale # Hypnobod # The Oddbod Couple # Zee in Charge # The Last Laugh # Strictly No Dancing # The Amazing Slicko # Panic Room # No Good Deed # I-Scream Apocalypse # High Price Of Neighbouring # Super Zeroes # Newt's Lucky Day # X Marks The Spot # A Marrow Victory # The Last Straw # Build a Rocket Bubbles # Macho Jeff # One Short of a Full Set # Mind Control # Monster of Oddsvile # Zoom # Mr. Snuffles # Headcase # Episode 46: Technofogey Fuse # Episode 47: Acting Out # Episode 48: Pocket-Sized Pogo # Episode 49: It's Just Like Riding a Bike # Episode 50: Double Scoop # Episode 51: Camp it Up # Episode 52: Wheels of Fury # Episode 53: Oddball # Episode 54: Let's See That Again # Episode 55: The Shame, The Blame and The Fame # Episode 56: Anger Mismanagement # Episode 57: On The Cards # Episode 58: Oddjobs # Episode 59: The Brain Game # Episode 60: You Can't Handle The Tooth Season 2 * Episode 1: I Am Bubbles * Episode 2: Jetpack Blues * Episode 3: Space Oddbodity * Episode 4: The Oddfather * Episode 5: Can You Dig It * Episode 6: Arcade Slick * Episode 7: Spiderman * Episode 8: Our Son Slick * Episode 9: Deserted * Episode 10: Your Move, Jeff * Episode 11: Jog on * Episode 12: Hotdog 500 * Episode 13: Picnic Basketcases * Episode 14: Double O Zee * Episode 15: The Clown Off * Episode 16: This Little Piggy * Episode 17: Robodd Wars * Episode 18: Brains Vs Beaks * Episode 19: Pogo And The Lamp * Episode 20: Master Jeff * Episode 21:Zee-Ro Gravity * Episode 22: Monster Truck * Episode 23: Driving Jeff Crazy * Episode 24: Cross Newt Training * Episode 25: The Abominable Snowbear * Episode 26: Recipe Of Disaster * Episode 27: Don't Open The Box * Episode 28: The Grimbles * Episode 29: A Bridge Too Fuse * Episode 30: Balloon Bods * Episode 31: Fuzzy Fuse * Episode 32: A Class Act * Episode 33: Attack of the Drone * Episode 34: Slicknado * Episode 35: No Go Pogo * Episode 36: The Curse Of The Three Eyed Frog * Episode 37: The Jump * Episode 38: Caketastrophe * Episode 39: Something Fishy * Episode 40: Trainer Wrecked * Episode 41: Oddbreak * Episode 42: The Cone Wars * Episode 43: Twitcher Trouble * Episode 44: Sickbods * Episode 45: Pogo Be Gone * Episode 46: Bumble Bubbles * Episode 47: Road Trip * Episode 48: Wild Thing * Episode 49: The Gift That Won't Stop Giving * Episode 50: Game Face * Episode 51: Itch Hunt * Episode 52: Egg On My Face * Episode 53: Snow Joke * Episode 54: Storm in a Treehouse * Episode 55: The Invader * Episode 56: Uncle Zee * Episode 57: Hot Heads * Episode 58: Pecking Order * Episode 59: Let the Games Be Gone * Episode 60: Artic Antics Season 3 * Episode 1: Swan Flake * Episode 2: The Golden Ticket Specials * Episode 1/2/3: Party Monsters * Episode 4/5/6: The Festive Menace - Christmas Special * Episode 7/8/9: Zee Force Five